Nothing Short of Betrayal
by Perceptive
Summary: Everything Trafalgar Law ever wanted was given to him. He was never short of anything, nothing at all. Except for the one thing he wanted most; Absolute freedom. This clever bastard deprived him of this. A tell tale of Law and Doflamingo's past together. Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in the story, I just own the plot. One Piece respectively belongs to Oda-sensei.

_After reading most DoflamingoxLaw stories, I HAD to write my own. I think their previous relationship is never portrayed based on how their past relationship was because of how "evil" Doflamingo is. We tend to forget that our dear Traffy had a good relationship with the Warlord and I want to write a story based on them having a good relationship. Now, I'm not saying Doflamingo's going to be all nice and sugary, he's just going to be pleasant towards Law. In this story you'll see a glimpse of the time before Law betrayed Doflamingo. You'll also see bits of pieces of their /past/ not accurate of course because I am just creatively writing. If this piques your interest, please continue! _

_M_ rating for sexual content later on and of course the foul language in just about every chapter.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Everything Law ever wanted was given to him. He was never short of anything, nothing at all. Except for the one thing he wanted most; Absolute freedom. This clever bastard deprived him of this. "If I ever get to leave this ship again, I'll just live a nice quiet doctor life on a small island." Law muttered to himself as he unlocked the door to the Captain's quarter. He wasn't having a good day at all. Who could possibly have a good day after spending most of it with Vergo?

Doflamingo noticed the displeased yet determined expression on Law's face as soon as he entered the room. The man already knew what was coming. They were going to have another discussion on him being able to travel and form his own crew or discontinuing his training. The blonde knew better than anyone how disgusted pirates made the teen feel. He used to spit and curse pirates all the time after all. Law had no intentions of forming a crew and having Vergo supervise him wasn't helping the situation of leaving easy either. "Tsk. Don't I give you everything you need Trafalgar? I already know what you have to say. We needn't go through this once more, I'm tired."

Trafalgar Law slowly closed the door before facing the Warlord. He was sprawled out across the pink bed and multi-coloured pillows, the shirt he had worn this morning was carelessly lying on the floor along with his pants. "You do and I have no complaints today." he said as he folded the older man's clothing into a neat pile and place them on the dresser at the other side of the room. Law disliked messy environments more than anything.

"You're still not happy." he rolled onto his side, supporting his head with one of his arms to get a better view of the teen.

"Nope, you won't let me travel anywhere this ship doesn't go. I feel restricted… Vergo is too strict for my liking." Law kept his features devoid of any emotions. After being with Doflamingo so long, it was his biggest weakness. The older male manipulated him through his emotions too many times to count. He also did other irritable things like tatter Law's pride, dignity, morals...innocence. The frivolous man always took things. On the other hand as soon as he expressed an interest in medicine, Doflamingo ensured he received the best medical training the Grand Line had to offer.

"You should be a bit more grateful to the one who saved you from the slums of that awful island."

It was true. Law probably grew up on the poorest island in North Blue. Some would say catching the eye's of Donquixote's slave traders that ventured into the slums was lucky, lucky because anywhere was better than there. Oh how wrong were they! Law had been kept in chains, beaten, cursed, almost sold to noble pigs. If his mother hadn't passed on her ageless beauty, he'd probably be some noble's dog at the moment. Instead he caught the eye of the Trade's master. Right now he was in the loose terms the _subordinate_ of Donquixote Doflamingo. Better, but not by much. He'd be lying if he said he didn't care for the man because he truly did, but he also resented him.

"Law." Doflamingo stared intently. The raven haired male was clearly lost in his own thoughts yet again. Was it so hard for him to say thank you?

Law scoffed as he came back to reality say thank you for what exactly? "_Thank you for kidnapping me from my home, almost selling me to a bunch of pigs, teaching me medicine, stealing my freedom, giving me a devil fruit, allowing that bastard to abuse me, medical books, raping me-_"

"Raping you?" Doflamingo interrupted. "I beg to differ my boy... or should I say you do most of the begging?" he chuckled as the deep scarlet burning brightly on the teen's face. "At least you are grateful for all I have done." he concluded, satisfied.

Law felt the blood heating his face. Sure he can keep his face blank but the blushing was giving him away.

"Come here." The older man beckoned with his free hand.

"I'm fine here." Law clenched and unclenched his fists. The flamboyant man was always unpredictable, always and Law was in a foul mood.

"Don't be silly boy. We can't finish our conversation with all this space between us."

The teen's eyes narrowed slightly. What a shit excuse. He couldn't help but disobey. "No."

A blonde brow quirked in amusement. "You haven't been this rebellious in a long time."

"Couldn't resist a chance to deny you of what you want." The teen cracked a tiny smile.

"Surely the consequences for a little self entertainment are not worth it. Now come." The blonde smirked.

Deciding it was better not to test his patience any further, Law gave in. He tried to read the expression on the other's face as he cautiously approached the abnormally large bed, but that proved difficult as always. Doflamingo was the master of masking emotions. He always wore that devilish grin of his no matter how he felt. Also, his eyes were unreadable behind those sunglasses. Law was thankful he wore them most of the time otherwise he would have succumbed to their power a long time ago.

Doflamingo took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. He almost forgot he had them on, but the way the young doctor was glaring at them he figured they were being quite the offending item.

Law stopped a few feet away from the bed giving himself a second to admire the eyes of his _captain. _The man had the most beautiful eyes Law had ever seen. Blue as the ocean on days when the skies were clear, a deep blue rim circling the outer edge of his iris. And yes Law had seen many eyes in his almost 18 years of being alive; he wasn't just claiming these were the most beautiful with a limited view.

Law's own eyes were praised often for being a storm of gray hues, but to him they just seemed like a dull gray in comparison to those blue ones. The teen had a nagging suspicion they also changed shades, lighter than they usually were or sometimes the darkest blue possible, however when he had asked about it the man had simply ignored him.

The blonde patted the bed releasing Law from his reveries.

He sighed quietly before dragging his feet towards the bed.

The warlord grabbed his arm as soon as he was within reach. "Sit."

"I know." He muttered as he sat on the very edge of the bed.

"You're cold as always Trafalgar. It's disappointing." The older man said with mock disappointment.

Law shook off the hand gripping his arm. "It excites you old man."

Doflamingo chuckled lightly due to the accusation. "Oh you do know me so well." Indeed he enjoyed the teen's apathy. It was most satisfying watching Law's composure, the composure he's taken years to obtain; come undone, especially when he was underneath him gasping and pleading for more.

"If anything I hardly know you." The gray eyed male snorted. The man was still quite a mystery to Law. Even after all these years.

"Sleep with me tonight. I leave tomorrow and I won't be back for about a week or two, depends on how smooth business is running." He wrapped his free arm around the teen's waist as he said this.

Law stifled the urge to roll his eyes. "Do I have any other choice?"

"Not tonight." His voice was firm.

"Are we just sleeping?" The raven-haired male asked dubiously.

"Of course we are. Were you expecting more?" The flamboyant man's grin widened.

"No." He said as he peeled off his favorite yellow sweater, exposing his tan thin frame.

"You need to eat more." The blue eyed male's grin faltered slightly. Law was a handsome young man of course but he was too slim. His skin was naturally tanned, his hair a tousled mess of raven strands down his neck and those grey luminous eyes.

On the rare occasions the teen tried to tempt him, he'd keep those provocative eyes of his half-lidded, flutter those thick eyelashes and whisper who knows what under his breath as his hands stroked his own body. Doflamingo mused.

Law was about 6 feet tall now and he never ate right nor slept enough either. Insomnia was something he must have picked up due to countless sleepless nights of late studying. The teen always had shadows under his eyes. He was by no means lanky; the teen had admirable muscles for his size. But the main issue was Law was really thin to the point where the older male sometimes feared he might break him.

"I won't eat anymore than I usually do. Stop scheming." Law snorted. He had already placed his beloved sweater next to the blonde's neatly folded pile of clothes and made his way back to the bed while Doflamingo was spacing out.

"I suppose you won't." The warlord rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he had expressed his worry aloud it was heard on deaf ears.

"Move over." Law said as he climbed onto the bed and rolled onto his side, facing the older man.

"Y'have enough space." Doflamingo yawned as he wrapped his arms around the slender male.

"You're crushing me!" Law's words were muffled against the broad chest.

"Stop squirming, I'm not holding you that tightly."

"Hmph."

"How is your training going?" Doflamingo questioned. He didn't have much time lately to observe Law's progress. Trafalgar Law was truely a prodigy among prodigies. He mastered medicine within years. He even surpassed their own ship's Doctor by the time he was 16. Of course soon after he gave the boy a devil fruit to further enhance his medical abilities. According to Vergo he was doing extremely well but, the older male had yet to see the current improvements.

"It's going well...I want a few more books." The teen closed his eyes and automatically snuggled the blonde.

"I bought you some more medical books and a few of those female intended romance novels you like." He threaded his fingers through the raven hair and combed through the tangled strands.

"Mkay.." He hummed in approval of the books and the treatment of his hair as he drifted off to sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"...Donquixote-ya" The gray eyed male reached out feeling the cold sheets beneath his fingers. "Ugh.." He groaned in annoyance. That bastard of a captain left without saying goodbye.

"Get up Trafalgar."

Law nearly jumped out of his skin assuming it was Vergo who was waking him up. He soon realized the voice belonged to Bellamy. "Bellamy." He acknowledged as he sat up lazily, stretching his arms above his head before yawning rather loudly.

"Get out of bed already. Its noon, soon everyone will start whispering more shit behind your back." Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest. It was well known within the main ship that Trafalgar Law was Doflamingo's favorite. The nature of their relationship wasn't a secret either, not with Law indiscreetly sleeping in here every now and then, nor did he ever try to silence his cries of pleasure that sometimes echoed throughout the quiet ship during the night. They could be heard by just about anyone within range. Law was dubbed as the shameless whore of the captain. He was disliked by most for using his body to gain favor from Doflamingo. Bellamy knew that wasn't the case. Law was simply an attractive fellow that was more interesting than any women on this ocean. Doflamingo had been enticed by the simplistic charm which is Trafalgar Law.

"Concerned about me again?" A lazy smile crept onto his face as he gazed into Bellamy's direction.

The unintentional seductive smile caused the blonde's heart to stutter. "Of course, so is Peng." Bellamy scoffed. Law is their friend and they both know how much the forced respect he recieved bothered him. He was respected for his position not his skills, as Doflamingo's part-time lover not the skilled doctor that he was.

The tanned male rubbed his eyes before hauling his ass off of the overly large bed. "They all wished he was fucking them too." He snorted, "Of course no one is anywhere near being attractive and sexy as I am." The teen placed his hands on his hips before gyrating them in what he considered a compelling manner.

"You're awfully vain this morning." Bellamy laughed at his friend's free spirit.

"I am vain _every _morning." He answered cheerfully.

Just then Penguin ran straight into the room. "Hey Law! Guess what?" He semi-yelled as he ran straight into the tall blonde's back.

"Oh great." Bellamy muttered as Penguin collided with his back.

"Gosh blondie you are such a rock and Vergo-san left with Master Flamingo." A bright smile plastered his face. When Vergo isn't here, everything was much better. Law was less uptight and jumpy. He wasn't sure why Law reacted that way but something told him it wasn't just because Vergo was awfully strict.

Law's eyes widened in surprise. "...Vergo isn't here?"

"He said Doflamingo wanted him to accompany him." The younger male grinned while shoving the fresh clothes he brought for Law into Bellamy's arms.

"Why are you handing these to me?" He glared at the short male.

"Because~ I have to make Master's bed and collect Law's hoodie." He waltz passed both males and started fluffing pillows.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at his overly cheery companion. "Get changed. You wore that yesterday." The blonde male's hand gestured towards Law's current attire. "Here" He handed off the neatly folded pile.

He glanced down at the loosely hanging black shorts he was wearing and his wrinkled yellow sweater sitting on the dresser across the room. "What did you bring me Peng?"

"White button up with black slacks." He answered dutifully.

The tanned male groaned. "It's too warm for pants." he said as he covered his eyes with one of his hands.

"It was too warm for sweaters too but that didn't stop you from wearing one. But lucky for you we just crossed into another climate a much cooler one." The raven-haired male raked his fingers through his short unruly hair.

"Well, let me shower." Law steered both of his friends towards the room door.

Penguin grabbed the sweater before Law pushed them out of the room. "Law! We'll wait for you." his muffled whine could be heard from behind the door.

"Better not." The gray eyed male turned away and headed towards the bathroom. His reputation was already shit but Bellamy's was steadily rising. He was becoming quite popular out of their younger generation. Doflamingo had even mentioned to Law he saw some of himself in the younger blonde. As for Penguin he was like everyone's little brother. Law couldn't have his reputation ruin theirs. Besides, despite the name calling no one could do much more to him besides Vergo. Vergo could do whatever the hell he wanted to him and Doflamingo wouldn't bat an eyelash. But those two who are constantly surrounded by fellow nakama would be tormented if anyone knew how close they were to Law and he would never allow that to happen.

"Oi Law."

"What Bellamy?" he shot an irritated look at the door.

"Looks like I got the time wrong. It's barely 10."

...?

...?!

"Well shit." He groaned.

"Let's go." The blonde tugged on Penguin's sleeve.

"But Law?" His concerned eyes bored into Bellamy's.

"Penguin. That is his way of saying he gives a shit about us." The blonde grinned wide showing his teeth.

"Huh?" The teen stared at the blonde with a dumbfounded expression. He didn't get what part of being kicked out and chased away showed any sign of someone caring for you.

"Nevermind." Bellamy smoothed the short male's head before walking down the long hallway.

"Wait up!" Penguin ran after the blonde male.

**A/N : This is a new idea I've been developing, I waited a bit before publishing it to see if the manga would hint on their relationship a bit but it has not so I'm going ahead! I've already written out a few chapters so the updates won't take forever. This is just a short preview.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Face

**CHAPTER 2 **

_**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei, so does all the characters in this story. All I own is the story plot. **_

_**Hello Again! I wanted to update quickly since the last chapter was terribly short. Thanks for reading ;_;**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Law admired himself in the mirror as he buttoned up the white shirt. He left the top three buttons open, exposing some of his collarbone. After running his fingers through his wet hair he decided he looked well enough to saunter the main deck.

You could say Trafalgar Law took advantage of his good looks. He purposely seduced his crewmates whenever he was bored or wanted to check if his charms were still strong, as if Bellamy's pink cheeks weren't of any indication. The only person he never tried this on was Donquixote-ya. The man had access to the most finest slaves in all of the seas, he could easily replace him with a beautiful fairskinned woman or some young man that ate more than he did once he was tired of him. He liked being in control, despite giving Law plenty of free will. A slave would do him good. Not that Law cared or anything... Doflamingo made it clear he wasn't the only person he slept with nor would he be the last. If anything that pissed Law off, thus tempting the crew was his favorite pass time.

He closed the door behind him as he walked into the corridor, towards the stairs leading to the dining room and kitchen. His footfalls were quiet but quick as he raced into the room. Law was _starving _and there was many pirates with all sorts of platters just waiting for him.

"Morning Trafalgar." A few pirates sitting by the nearest tables grumbled as he waltzed in.

"Good Morning to you too." Law snatched a slice of bread from an unsuspecting man.

"That is mine."

"And now it's mine." He leaned over the same man's shoulder and grabbed a piece of fruit from someone else's plate.

"Trafalgar!" the other pirate scowled.

"Thank you~" he drawled and gave him a lazy smile.

"I-its okay… from now on get your own plate." The pirate stuttered.

"Mhm." He straightened up. Well that was easy, he thought to smugly. With a satisifed grin, he turned on his heels heading for Monet. He could use a bit more food since the old man called him out for being too skinny last night.

Before Law could even take a first step, someone ungraciously seized his wrist. Law spun around facing the table yet again. His eyes zeroed in on the man he _borrowed _the bread from. "Yes?" The teen questioned while trying to loosen the tight grip.

"Bread is the best part of my breakfast." The mysterious man used his free hand to pry the slice from Law's other hand.

Is he seriously fighting for this one slice? Usually if someone wanted their food back that badly he'd hand it to them and seek Monet right away, but this man was challenging him, holding his wrist in such a tight grasp and refusing to let him go. Law snickered to himself. When was the last time he fought for food? He surely had the advantage in this case, he was standing at 6'ft tall although the older male was clearly taller than Law, he was still sitting. The raven-haired male raised his hand in the air, keeping the bread out of reach. "Surely you can get another slice _Monsieur." _

"That one is mine, find another for yourself brat." He jerked Law's wrist.

Caught off guard, he unceremoniously tripped on his own two feet. "shit" he cursed under his breath as he lost his balance.

"Che. Be more careful." Two arms secured around his waist.

"Huh?" Law blinked. He didn't fall thanks to the older male.

"Monet" He raised his voice a few octaves.

The green-haired beauty scurried into the room in the record time. "Yes sir?"

"Make him something to eat." He commanded with his deep barritone voice.

"Right away." She shot Law a warning look and ran off.

He took her warning into consideration and speculated. For starters, he had never seen this man before. It was clear to Law he was powerful. He carried himself with subtle confidence and an aura of arrogance that surrounded him while he ate breakfast. Not to mention he kept Law in place with just a grip on his wrist. He was well dressed wearing a dark pair of dress pants, a plain but expensive light green button up shirt and… is that a cravat? Law couldn't help but noticed the many ornated gold rings on both hands and the small gold hoop on his left ear. His hair was a bit shorter than his own and slicked back, a few dark violet strands strayed in front of his face. He scrutinized every detail. Hmm… sharp golden eyes, oddly pale skin, a scar that ran across his face intercepting his nose. Oddly enough, the scar added to his attractiveness. Law deemed him good looking.

With Doflamingo's second away with him, it made perfect sense a _friend _would be in command for the time being. He was on equal terms with Donquixote-ya he assumed. Probably a Shichibukai as well. He stole a sideway glance, definitely shichibukai.

"Sit." The violet-haired man removed his hands from Law.

What was with these men and ordering him around? He begrudgingly sat in the empty seat beside the well dressed male.

"If you are going to study someone, do it discreetly next time."

"Was it that obvious?" Law smirked. He hadn't made any attempt to hide the fact that he was observing the man.

"I assume you intentionally made me aware of this." He said after swallowing a spoon of porridge.

"What else would possibly make an interesting conversation?" Law nibbled on the slice of bread the man gave up on.

"And what information did you gain from your observation?" The violet-haired male questioned.

Law kept hid lips from selling himself out. Giving away all you know is completely reckless, so is giving the _enemy _an idea of your intelligence. Not that he was an enemy per se, but that didn't mean he was a friend either. Using Penguin's manner of speech would divulge a minor amount of information. "Oh… not much besides you're good looking and a friend of Donquixote-ya."

His facial expression went from neutral to amused. "I am quite good looking and I happen to be a friend of that bastard." The brat was fairly good at holding back, he could practically see the way he each word was calculated and well rehearsed. A dimwitted doctor with no insight? He laughed inwardly. This kid was as sharp as one of the scapels he would use during surgery.

He could tell he was found out by the man's expression. Tough luck playing dumb with an equal of Donquixote-ya. "I am also assuming you're in charge for now." The teen took a swig from the man's glass. "Blargh- why rum in the morning?"

He took the glass which was loosely within the teen's fingers he downed the contents in one go. "Rum is part of the pirate life."

"In the morning as well?" The gray eyed male stared at the empty glass increduously.

"In the morning as well."

Monet tiptoed behind Law quietly, she whacked him in the head with the wooden spoon she held in her hand.

"What was that for woman?" He rubbed the back of his head and feigned pain.

She placed a plate filled with all her sorts of foods in front of him. "Now don't steal anything from Mr. Crocodile-san's plate again."

"Got it." He gave Monet a quick kiss on the cheek and silently thanked her for the food.

She smiled at him warm-heartedly before leaving. "Penguin! Bellamy! What did I say about entering my kitchen?!"

Law covered his laugh with a cough. Those idiots used this as a means to sneak into the kitchen. He also learned the name of his bread provider, _Crocodile. _

"Eat up Trafalgar Law." Crocodile grabbed a slice of bread from the plate. "_This, _belongs to me."

"Hmm. You know my name?" Law shoveled a fork of eggs into his mouth.

"A wild fox with translucent gray eyes." Crocodile quoted the air.

"Is that how Donquixote-ya describes me to all his friends?" Trafalgar rolled his eyes.

The violet-haired male chuckled quietly. "What friends?"

It took a few seconds before Law joined in on the laughter. "Well my description of him isn't any better."

"A lost flamingo or a man who thinks he is one."

The teen nodded in agreement. "That coat." He shuddered.

They continued the rest of their meal in a peaceful silence with Law occasionally taking a few peeks at the man.

"What is it Kid?" Crocodile finished the rest of his porridge.

"You're also one of the Shichibukai?" Law inquired. He was unsure himself, he had to ask.

"Did Doflamingo mention so?"

The raven-haired male scoffed. "No, I hardly know of his business affairs or friends. I'm just an occasional bed warmer after all." He stood up instantly and balanced the plates and glass with one hand. With much grace, he whizzed by the tabled filled with pirates onwards to the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't know he brags about you often, his prodigy." Crocodile kept up with the teen along the short corridor he presumed it led to the kitchen. "To answer your question, I am indeed one of the shichibukai."

"Who wouldn't?" Law gave the man a cocky smile. "I am no such thing as a prodigy. I'm only the product of my own hardwork and determination. I have a lot to prove considering where I came from and how I look. I refuse to be one of those whores that cling to Doflamingo and receive all they need without batting an eyelash… well they do more than bat an eyelash I suppose. I want to be independent, one day." Law sighed.

The taller male nodded thoughtfully. Trafalgar Law was much more than a bedwarmer or a brat. There was substance to his character, Crocodile almost felt admiration for the teen. He must have goals and things he wants to accomplish, not like other simpleton pirates who aim for the One Piece, one day this kid will aim for something reasonable and attainable… or he'll also aim for the One Piece and maybe have a chance of attaining it. "You're an interesting kid."

Law snorted. "Here we are _Mister Crocodile, _the kitchen." He opened the door with his hip and gestured for the older male to enter.

The kitched wasn't all too grand nor large either. White walls, the polished wooden floors stained with cherry laquer, a table for four, some modern appliances, a pantry and Monet.

"The kitchen is… normal." The warlord looked around, taking in all the details.

"Oh Mr. Crocodile-san what were you expecting from my kitchen?" Monet looked up at the tall man from under her thick lashes.

Crocodile's eyebrow arched. "More colours, I suppose. Your hair-" he caught a green strand between his thumb and forefinger. "is vibrant and wild as the wind. Your kitchen however is bland and plain."

Law masked the small mischievious grin threatening his face. Monet was there leaning against the counter, by the sink flirting with their handsome newly incharge substitute captain. He ignored the two and placed the dishes in the sink. He saw the panicked expression grace the green-haired woman. Law rolled up his sleeves and picked up the sponge. He waved it in the air as to say, _Don't worry, I got it. _Monet gave him a small smile and resumed giving the older man all her attention.

"That's the way it's supposed to be." She crossed her arms pouting slightly.

Law rolled his eyes. When he had called the kitchen plain and boring he was almost killed, or more appropriately turned into a popsicle. He would always be envious of a man who could avoid the wrath of a woman.

The violet-haired man was amused. The young woman that ran the kitchen was quite enthralling. Doflamingo had mentioned her on an occasion or two. She was a beauty, not on Trafalgar's level but the next best thing. His friend only had an interest in Law, who was mcuh more than a natural beauty. "Forgive me then, I don't know much about kitchen décor." He let his hand drop to his side. "I'll be around for lunch."

"O-of course. I'll make you something nice." Monet stuttered.

"Thank you." The older male nodded before briskly walking out the door.

"Law!" she squealed as soon as Crocodile was out the door.

"Wait a second you idiot, he can still hear you." The teen wiped the sweat off his brows with the back of his hand. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"This is a kitchen Law." Monet shook her head.

"Like that explains anything."

"Are you sure you're qualified to be a doctor? Last time I checked doctors were intelligent human beings."

Law ignored the jab and gestured towards the door. "He should be gone now."

"He is so…!" She squealed again.

"Please contain your ovaries. If they explode, there's not much I could do for you."

Monet shot him a look. "Law!" She smacked his arm as hard as she could.

"Ouch. What woman?" he winced. It's not like he could do anything if they decided to burst.

"He's mine." The green-haired woman made her claim.

Law smirked. "Are you sure Monet? He looks more interested in me." He rinsed his hands off, before turning towards the golden eyes.

Monet crossed her arms and glared at the tanned male. "He touched my hair, flirting with me in _your _presence. I can't see how he's interested in you." She smiled smugly.

The gray eyed male's eyebrow rose without any indication. "You justify that as flirting? Silly girl. Let me tell you what flirting is. He's already placed those two hands of his on my hips—"

"That is such a lie.."

"Don't interupt me woman." Law eyed her carefully, he continued on when she finally shut up. "As I was saying, his hands on my hips like this," he demonstrated with his own hands. He slipped his hands under the hem of his shirt and arched his neck. His lips parted on their own as he let out a throaty moan.

Gold orbs flickered across the sight in front of them "Law why are you so seductive? I can't manage half of that." She bit her lip.

He glanced over to her and smirked as he lowered his hands to his side and adjusted his shirt. "He was much rougher… and the positions. Oh dear." Law swooned.

"Liar. Get out of my kitchen Law." Monet snapped out of her temporary trance and picked up the nearest weapon she could get her hands on.

He raised his two hands in the air and cautiously stepped away from Monet and her kitchen knife. "This isn't the way to express jealousy Monet." Law snorted at his attempt of sterness.

Monet giggled. "He's out of our league anyways. No matter how good looking we are, he's a warlord and a serious man at that."

The teen nodded in agreement, he was out of their league; his own of course. Doflamingo wouldn't approve of him sleeping with his friends or anyone else. Relationship wise it was hardly fair. Doflamingo could screw whoever he wants, yet Law was restricted to him alone. There was nothing remotely orthodox about their relationship anyways. Crocodile was off limits; Monet however could easily score if she wanted to. Not that she would, that woman is too virtuous for sleeping with just any handsome man that came sauntering onto our ship.

"Interesting kids." Crocodile chuckled quietly as he walked down the short hallway. He wasn't planning to eavesdrop but he had zoned out right after he left the kitchen, standing around like an idiot. After he snapped out of it, he heard a bit of their competition which Law surely won. That was some innuendo, he grinned to himself. He was most definitely intrigued by Trafalgar Law, but he knew all too well that Doflamingo was completely smitten by that brat and he had no intentions of getting in caught in the complicated web of feelings.

**A/N:** I CAN'T SEEM TO MAKE THESE THINGS LONGER. Please bear with the short chapters. Reviews would be appreciated, _ I have no idea how you guys are feeling about this story.

Next update coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Certain Conditions

**Chapter 3 **

_M for any surprises I might add along the way ;DD_

_A/N: Another quick update! I've noticed that my pacing is quite fast, and the story might be moving along too quickly. I assure you it will EVENTUALLY slow down to a steady pace we all can keep up with. Thanks for making it to chapter 3! I appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far considering how new and what little content there is. Means a lot guys. Without further ado, Chapter 3…_

* * *

"Law~"

"What?" The raven-haired male scribbled furiously on a piece of paper, he was too occupied by his notes to bother making eye contact.

"Come on… it's going to be fun!" Penguin tried not to scatter the papers covering the desk, which proved more difficult than one would think. Why the hell would a neat freak have his desk in this messy condition anyways?

"I'd rather not… and would you get off of my desk? You're messing up my work." The tanned male turned the page of his new textbook; he was reading and jotting down notes every now and then. "Interesting.." he murmured to himself. Doflamingo had went out of his way to get him more books although Law didn't need any more cluster in his study room.

Bellamy leaned against the doorframe, casually watching the one sided conversation Penguin was having with Law. He was 95% sure the young doctor wasn't going to leave his study room, mainly because of the shiny new books. He shook his head in wonder. Penguin was so sure he'd be able to convince Law to come onto the main deck for the party, Unless, Penguin can find more interesting and shiny covered books, tough luck.

"Well… Crocodile's going to be there."

"Hmm..?" Law paused for a moment to adjust his reading glasses. "He's going to be there?"

"Duh. He's the captain after all, temporarily but still the captain." Penguin hopped off the desk and headed for the doorway, he glanced back at his friend, "It's a shame you're not going Law."

"A shame indeed." He muttered. The door closed with a soft thud after Bellamy closed it behind himself. Law sighed. Of course he wanted to go now, damn Peng. The past few days had been extremely uneventful. Monet was busy preparing for this party, he wouldn't allow Penguin or Bellamy to be around him in the open, and Vergo and Doflamingo wouldn't be back for about another week and a half, and the most interesting of all, Crocodile was too busy and hardly seen. Law only saw him at breakfast and dinner for only a brief 20 minutes at that, if you calculated all the time they've spent together it would probably be around two hours excluding their first meeting. It was extremely irritating. He was getting antsy; Law had no idea why he found the man so interesting. Sure he was attractive, powerful, intelligent, a long list of qualities to his liking. But he'd never had an interest in someone like this since who knows when. The tanned male sighed before closing the book. Tonight he was going to satisfy his curiosities.

* * *

Bellamy leaned against the kitchen counter watching the green-haired woman scrub the dishes. "Monet?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. They hadn't spoken for several minutes; she'd forgotten he was here. "You startled me!"

The blonde snickered. "You are too engrossed in those dishes."

She shook her head. "What do you want?"

"You told me to make sure Trafalgar doesn't attend this celebration. Why?"

"Young master said he must not." She was adamant in this situation, she had no choice. He couldn't go and that's all. Law has not the slightest interest in social gatherings anyways.

"For your sake I'm wondering why." Bellamy's piercing gaze rested upon the woman.

"W-what do you mean?" The intensity of his stare was wracking her nerves. He kept staring without uttering a word. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was silently conveying. "He's going?"

A single nod was the only response to her question.

"Bloody hell Bellamy!" She dropped the sponge into the sink before spinning around to face him. "I told you to make sure he wouldn't go." Her fingers had involuntarily gripped onto his short sleeved shirt.

He watched her carefully. Her trembling hands clung onto his shirt for dear life, her eyes were wild, fearful and unfocused. Bellamy knew right away their Captain threatened her somehow. Whatever he told her was frightening her terribly. He cautiously embraced her with one arm and ran his other hand over her voluminous hair in a soothing manner. "Calm down Monet.."

She slackened her hold after a few moments, hands limp against the strong chest. "Law is surely going to be the death of either of us."

"Why do you say that?" Bellamy place his wandering hand over the one resting by the middle of her back.

"Don't act clueless, I've noticed how you look at him." There was a slight tremor in her voice. She wasn't even sure if Bellamy had feelings for Law; according to Doflamingo, he did.

"As have I noticed the way you do." He unconsciously tightened his hold on her.

A half smile touched her lips. "We're on the same boat then."

"That was an awful pun Monet." Bellamy's expression mirrored her own.

"Was not!" her expression sombered immediately, "Bellamy I'm serious. Young Master will serve my head on a silver platter if Law has _anything _to do with Crocodile-san."

"Why do you call him Young Master? He's way older than us… if anything he should be _Old Master." _Bellamy rolled his eyes. Of course Law wanted to screw Crocodile, he didn't see that coming, no he did. Law forever wanted to pay Doflamingo back for being such an unfair partner. He had a perfect opportunity now. Crocodile wouldn't face any sort of punishment for the affair. If it was one of them as Monet said earier, a head served on a platter.

"_Bellamy." _She fought the urge to slap him.

"Sorry. I get it, this is a serious issue for you, but why you? Law is responsible for his own actions, you aren't and can't be held for what he might or might not do. If you had explained this to me properly I would have stopped Penguin from luring him. It was Penguin that mentioned Crocodile."

"Young master-" Bellamy shot her a look. "Doflamingo okay?" She glared up at him, "He gave me this responsibility when he should have given it to Law, but to his defense Doflamingo isn't the type of man to express his worries or… share his concerns? Especially when it comes to Law. He doesn't want him to know he cares, I suppose."

"Are you defending him? He threatened you, mind explaining how that went?"

Monet shuddered noticeably. "Our captain's not a bad man, he needs to be firm to get things done."

One of his hands automatically went for her upper back, his fingers moved in a slow circular motion, as an attempt to sooth the (frightened) woman. "Am I doing this right..?" He muttered to himself. Bellamy's only comforted men before and that was beyond easy, silence, a few words and a pat on the back was all you needed to be a comfort to a man. He heard from his older crew members women needed extra attentions, more touching and a hell of a lot more words. He'd also heard there was a chance the woman would be grateful enough to owe you a _favor. _There were very few women on this ship so he had no chance of verifying if that was true nor would he ever take advantage of Monet to find out. "Tell me what he said."

She sighed quietly. "Give me a second." She wound her arms around his back and rested her head against is broad chest. She might as well indulge in feeling safe for the time being. "Why are you so warm?" _and safe_ she thought to herself.

"I don't know?" he stared at the wall perplexed.

"It's a long story, pay attention because I am not repeating this dreadful conversation AGAIN."

"Of course I will."

"Well… here's what happened."

* * *

**Four days ago.**

I just finished hearing the announcement the Young Master gave the crew. He was leaving on business again which was not unusual. However, Vergo who is always second in command is leaving too. A slight frown graced my already worried expression. I hoped everything was fine, he always went alone; this was the first time he was being accompanied by the second. His choice for a now-in-command was a friend of his named Crocodile. Already doing my research, I concluded he was also a Shichibukai. He didn't say much when he was introduced but, the little he said was resonated with a voice filled with power and authority much to the crew's dismay. They weren't going to have a brief vacation even with Vergo gone.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in." I said while glancing at the door. It was barely morning and breakfast was not ready.

The tall blonde walked through the doors. "Monet." He greeted me with his famous smirk.

"Young Master." I bowed my head slightly. It was odd for him to enter the kitchen.

"Silly girl, I don't need a formal greeting from you." He closed the door quietly but made no other movements.

"Sorry Doflamingo-san." I tried to continue cooking but his presence was so unnerving I found myself making more blunders than I usually would.

"Monet." A voice whispered above me.

"Yes?!" My voice came out as a squeak. Oh god that was embarrassing. I slowly turned away from the stove because I know he'd find it disrespectful if I didn't. He was really tall, huge. I had to crane my neck to look at him although he was already leaning towards me.

"Good girl, now tell me are you always so skittish or am I affecting you?" He adjusted his glasses which were slipping because of his position.

"You have a lot of presence." I openly admitted it; he already knew that, I'm sure he just wanted to hear it out loud. Surely he had somewhere else to be, so why was he still here?

As if he sensed what I was thinking, "Alright my dear, this is what I want from you. I don't want Trafalgar Law to attend that party you plan every year, do you understand?"

I stared at my captain openly. This was the first time I'd seen him with a serious expression… he was unsmiling. "Of course, but May I ask why?"

He walked away from me and began pacing the kitchen length. "_There are certain things I don't want happening." _

"He loves you. He would not." I muttered bitterly. Did he honestly have time to worry about Law, when he himself cares next to nothing for him?

Insincere laughter filled the room "A tad resentful are you?" as it died down, "So am I."

"Why would you be?" I wasn't sure what more to say. This was the closest I've ever got to see his true feelings, although I have not the slightest understanding of what he means.

"Trafalgar will never sincerely love me, not that it matters. Any feelings between us are bound to be twisted." He pulled a chair from the table and sat on it. It was clearly a bit uncomfortable for him due to his size, but the chairs in my kitchen are slightly larger than regular ones. "You and Bellamy should know you place. Regardless of our relation, Law is mine and only mine."

"Bellamy?" I shot him a confused look. What does Bellamy have to do with his subtle threats?

"Are you confused little girl? I suppose someone like you would be. That blonde is good at hiding his feelings but the way you feel about Law, it's the same for him. Fufufu~" he laughed at the dumbfounded expression on my face, "Maybe even more than you do."

"W-what? Impossible." I shook my head and had my vision obstructed by the long tresses of my green hair.

The flamboyant man shrugged. "Believe what you will. You've heard my order, keep Law away from that party, Crocodile, and the path of an unfaithful lover."

"Unfaithful? _What about you Doflamingo-san?" _I barely managed to keep the acid out of my voice. How dare he speak of Law being unfaithful when he sleeps with anyone he finds attractive.

He chuckled quietly, not even fazed by my barely concealed accusation. "Now now, no need to be so feisty Monet. I fuck whomever I wish."

"That's why he'll never have honest feelings for you." This time I couldn't help myself, the blood in my veins dared me to stalk over to where Doflamingo was and jab my finger at him, so I did.

"I don't care if he does or not. Impure love is such a wonderful thing Monet." His hand reached for my accusing finger. His fingers encircled my wrist, so tightly. "You know better than to point wild accusations at me."

I flinched as his hold tightened. He was going to crush my wrist now, I looked at him with my wide terrified eyes. I had said to much and now I was going to pay for voicing my opinion.

"Relax. I'm not going to damage you." He drew me closer to himself.

As clumsy as I am, I collided with his solid chest unintentionally. He steadied me with his arms, but kept me trapped right where I was. The heat from his body sank through my shirt, oh god.. he was too close! My instincts screamed, they said I should run but how could I run from my captain? I took evenly breaths as I tried to settle my thunderous heartbeats. I looked down idly, as if that helped, all I could see was his loose shirt and muscled abdomen. A hand slinked underneath the hem of my blouse. "Doflamingo-san!" I looked up sharply.

"I've heard from Law you're very virtuous. He didn't think any of it when he said this, but I would very well _touch _his friends. He forgets what kind of man I am every now and then. Fufufu~"

I was stunned, he had the audacity to threaten me so carelessly although I hadn't expected anything less but his hands were touching my skin. I dug my fingers into the hand underneath my shirt, hoping he'd understand.

"Something wrong?" His hand roamed everywhere, my back, sides, and stomach, they felt and caressed the smooth skin.

"Of course." I growled, "You're forcing yourself onto me." I tried to remove his hand from under my shirt however it was impossible for my strength to match his.

"I suppose we can call this forcing, for now." The flamboyant man ignored the resistance I was putting up and slid his hand underneath the lacy purple bra, boldly grasping my right breast lightly. "You fit nicely in my palm" He chuckled, "and trust me, I don't get to say that often."

"Doflamingo-san.." I shook my head. I didn't want to feel anything for him.

"Like this?" His fingers expertly teased the mound of flesh within his palm, he groped and squeezed lightly. "No matter what you say, you're clearly enjoying this."

My lips parted on their on accord, I wanted to urge him on but it was wrong. I was furious with him and receiving any sort of pleasure from him would be vile.

He smirked knowingly, as if he knew what I wanted. His legs held me captive, his thumb and forefinger teased my nipple pinching and rolling, as his mouth latched onto my neck.

"Stop.." I half gasped, continuing to refuse him, but it was body unwillingly pressed against his, and frankily I was starting not to mind what he did. If anything I wanted him to do more.

"Mm.. I'm forced to agree with that. I'm in a bit of a hurry." Doflamingo swiftly removed his hands from my blouse. He adjusted both my bra and shirt as if they had never been troubled. He patted my head affectionally before walking to the door, as he opened it he turned his head in my direction. "If any of those conditions are met, your punishment won't be light at all. I could think of all sorts of trials, I could even use you for myself but that would be tasteless. So I figure I would hand you over to Vergo. By the look on your face you don't understand. Ask Law, he'll explain it so vivdly and clear. That man is an animal, his _discipline _is unforgetable. Remember that Monet."

* * *

Bellamy nodded. "So he threatened you."

"More or less." She groaned. She purposely left out the part where he touched her and she actually wanted it. "He's an asshole but he saved me once, I owe him my life."

Bellamy understood the respect and awe that glimmered in Monet's eyes. It was the same for him, Doflamingo made him into the man he was today and he was grateful. He would still be if Doflamingo took his arms, he was sure she would be too if he did the same to her. "I'll keep Law from being an idiot."

"Do you love him?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but I also love you and Penguin." He ran his fingers through his short cropped hair.

"It's completely different." She wiggled out of their embrace.

He dropped his arms to his side, dodging her statement skillfully. "I'll see to Law. Don't worry yourself."

"I made him some tea. Make sure he drinks it. This will cancel out two out of three conditions.."

Bellamy's eyes wandered onto the counter. He picked up the steaming cup of tea. "Sure." He muttered.

The door slammed louder than usual. She wondered if Bellamy was angry about Doflamingo's threats or the need to drug Law.

* * *

**A/N :** BAM! Another chapter 8D I actually had trouble writing that flashback in first person, so mind the mistakes I may or may not have made. Thanks for reading guys and I really appreciate the reviews. C:

**Next update… SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Hello there! I'm trying to slow down the pace of the story but it's not working much. Guess I'm just a fast-paced writer. The next few chapters are going to be quite explicit, excluding this one and maybe the next one.

To all my lurkers, thanks for lurking. Reviews are nice though. ;-;

[I am going to introduce a few OCs, (Just 3, one right now and the other two are far from being introduced.) all minor roles just to fill in some holes and add interesting conversations. I'm giving you this warning because I hate OCs and they're not my kind of surprise. I never liked the idea of inserting them into my stories but this time calls for it.]

* * *

Monet glanced at her thin black watch on her wrist. It was 10 o'clock and Law was nowhere to be seen. It looked like Bellamy had kept up his end of the deal. She looked around the upper deck, admiring her work. Oh yeah, she did one hell of a good job! Although there wasn't much decorated besides the moonlight and a few ropes of light reflecting glass. The party was going on strong into the night. Over the years she learned men had no appreciation for décor. It was all about the rum and the booze. Music and food was also appreciated but as long as you have a shitload of beer, you have some happy pirate men.

Their musicians had switched from a fast paced song to a slow one. She ignored the merry pirates by the makeshift bars she had set up and moved to where the glass reflected brightest. It was intended to be a dance floor but she and the few ladies would probably be the only ones dancing, not that she minded. Her hips swayed to the beat as her arms lost themselves to the music. She closed her eyes and ignored the loud chatter.

_Clink._ Another glass hit the table. He was slowly sipping his favorite rum. That was his forth glass in an hour and a half. He couldn't spot the young man he was looking for; he already knew the brat wasn't coming. This wasn't exactly Trafalgar's cup of tea then again, it wasn't his either. He only came with the intentions of having some kind of interaction with the younger male. _Che. _He couldn't even get drunk, not when he promised that Flamingo king he'd babysit all these fuckers. _Sigh._

Monet was an easy find, she was dancing beside some woman with long black hair, she was quite gorgeous but his eyes were caught by Monet's slinky one shoulder, scarlet red dress that hugged her womanly curves well. The dress was quite short; it kept climbing up her thighs as she moved her hips in what you would call a tantalizing manner. He noted her lips had a subtle shimmer to them, he assumed it was lip gloss and she wore some kind of black stilettos that had to give her at least an extra five inches of height. He forced his attention back onto the other woman, she was much slighter with less noticeable curves, and she looked as if she was older than Monet, if not by much. She wore an elegant black number and didn't stand out all too much. Her eyes were as dark as her hair and her skin was alabaster pale but there was something about her that made it hard to look away.

"Are you staring at Cyne?" Penguin leaned over the bar and pointed out the black-haired girl.

"Not really." He casually finished his drink.

"Yeah... she creeps me out." Penguin shook his head.

The warlord didn't feel like dragging this pointless conversation on but this brat was currently his bartender so he might as well. "Who is she?"

"Who knows? I rarely see her but I think she's related to Law or something."

Crocodile quirked a brow, slightly interested by the new information. "I don't see any resemblance." He gave her another once over. They didn't have anything in common besides the lean frames and the dark hair.

Penguin shrugged. "Bellamy or Monet might know, you should ask them."

"I don't really care about her."

"Then what were you looking at so intently?" The teen inquired.

Crocodile chuckled. "I was staring at Monet's thighs."

The teen's jaw slackened. Did he really just say that out loud?

"Close your mouth kid and get me another drink."

Penguin scoffed. "That was really indecent and should you be drinking more?"

"What was indecent is your reaction. I'm just being a man, brat." He slid his glass over to Penguin.

Penguin rolled his eyes. "You could have been a bit more appropriate." He thought about cutting off their sub-captain but realized he didn't need to. The eight glasses he had already given him had no effect on the man.

His predator like eyes danced over her body, "She could have been a bit more modest. That dress is leaving no room for imagination."

Penguin glanced over to where Monet and Cyne were. He was definitely right, there was nothing left to imagination. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." He grinned widely. "That other girl isn't so bad herself. She dances better than Monet does."

Penguin nodded in agreement as he poured the spice 25 year old rum into the short glass till it was about three quarters full. "Here you go Croco-chan~"

_Twitch. _"Don't call me that." He gulped down about half of the glass. "_Ah~_ Now that's some good stuff." Crocodile pointed at the bottle, "That's probably 10 years older than you."

Penguin snorted. "I'm as old as that bottle."

Crocodile leaned against the bar so he could whisper in the teen's ear. "_You're not good at lying brat._"

Penguin placed a hand over his ear in surprise. "It's only a bit older than me." He mumbled.

"So I thought." The violet-haired male acted as if he didn't notice the teen's red face. He held the glass between his fingers and downed the rest of its contents.

"Not by 10 years though!" The teen exclaimed, "Only by 9." He whispered under his breath.

Crocodile chuckled softly. "Pour me another." He had heard the kid; only 16 huh? That meant Law was a few years older than Penguin. This kid still had a boyish face while Law's had more of a masculine look.

The raven-haired teen placed the refilled glass in front of the warlord, and folded his arms placing them on the bar. "Thanks brat."

"My name is _Penguin_ and how do you feel about dancing?"

The warlord gave him a skeptical look. "Are you asking me to dance with you?"

"No! Of course not! Monet is looking at you, see?" He nodded his head towards the dance floor.

Crocodile turned around and watched the little dance Monet was performing. She never ended their eye contact. Her fingers ran through a handful of her hair, while her hips shook slowly, her hands found their way back down; over her breasts and lower till they rested by her waist.

Penguin whistled slowly. "Wow, look at that dress hike up her thighs."

Crocodile gave her an appreciative smile and was returned a wink. "Now that is one woman." He told Penguin without breaking eye contact with Monet.

"I never noticed how hot she was." He looked at the green-haired woman like he'd never seen her before.

"That is the horrors of being an adventurous young man; you have no sense of appreciation for women." Crocodile tipped the glass to his lips, letting the cool liquid slide down his throat. "I was in my mid-twenties before I even had a care for women and now my appetite for them is hardly ever satiated. You rarely find them on the seas, like us. I'm grateful for the islands."

"What about men? I heard from Doflamingo-chan you guys have a _special _relationship." The teen poured the rum directly into the glass Crocodile was holding. "After this bottle I'm going to cut you off old man."

"Kid—Penguin, I could drink five of those bottles without breaking a sweat. So that is what he told you? There's nothing really special about our relationship. We're just close friends that screwed once because I was too drunk and he had a fight with Trafalgar." Crocodile shrugged. He wasn't too secretive about that so he didn't care if the teen knew or not.

Penguin stared at the older male incredulously. "You admit some of the weirdest things ever. If it were Bellamy and I, I'd never tell a soul!"

Crocodile smirked. "Is that your lover, a man huh? No wonder why you can't appreciate Monet's curvaceous body."

"Oh shut up. He's my best friend." Penguin rolled his eyes at the accusation.

"Best friends can have _special _relationships." Crocodile threw the teen's words back at him.

"Whatever."

"Pour yourself a drink Penguin." The older male nodded towards the bottle.

"Why?" he stared at the man like he was an idiot.

"Drinking alone is rather pointless." He sipped on his drink. It's time to slow down he thought to himself. There was no way he could get drunk now, and if he had 8 or 9 more drinks he'd be there.

"I guess so." The raven-haired male poured a half glass for himself.

"Cheers." They said in unison.

Crocodile merely sipped his drink while Penguin finished the whole thing in one go.

"Whoa this stuff is strong." He said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You'll get used to it."

"Sure as hell will." The teen grinned as he poured himself another shot.

"Take it easy or you'll get drunk." The older male observed Penguin. He sure looked happy.

"Don't rain on my fun." The raven-haired male stuck his tongue out in a childish manner.

"Suit yourself. People do and say stupid things with a lot of alcohol in their system, fair warning."

"This isn't my first time drinking Croco-chan." Penguin moved onto his third shot.

"Che. I can tell and _don't call me Croco-chan._" Crocodile scowled. His current nickname only reminded him of that blonde bastard who begged him to babysit his shitty crew for free. The nerve on that man, He was lucky that the violet-haired male happened to be in a good mood and agreed to do him a favor.

"It's so cuuuuuute though~" The younger male whined.

"Don't." He glared at the teen.

"Fine." Penguin pouted, his glare unnoticed. He was going to enjoy this shot he thought to himself. The other two were rushed just to show off his tolerance. Penguin placed the glass to his lips and sniffed cautiously, his nostrils flared as they were assaulted by the expected burning sensation. He closed his eyes and tipped the glass slightly, feeling the cool liquid against his upper lip. He knew damn well this was going to scorch his tongue, throat, and stomach just like the other two but he enjoyed the warm feeling.

"_PENGUIN!" _

His eyes flew open, _"_W-wha? Huh?!" he exclaimed as the glass was ripped out of his hand, it hit the table with a loud thud."

"_You..." _The young man pointed at the warlord incredulously. "_What the hell do you think you're doing giving a kid that crap?" _

"Bellamy" he groaned. "Are you nuts? Leave him alone." Penguin leaned over the bar and used his hands to push the blonde away from the man across him, but to no avail. Bellamy wouldn't budge.

"_Are you nuts_? You can't drink yet." He snapped, unable to control the anger in his voice.

"You aren't my mom. I can do whatever I want~" Penguin answered in a sing song voice.

"You should listen to him. Have a little more consideration for your liver." Crocodile swallowed the remaining contents of his glass.

Bellamy's eyes lit a fire. "You gave it to him in the first place, jackass."

Crocodile in return gave him a grin that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. "Usually I kill those who casually insult me but fortunately for you, I am fond of Penguin and considerate enough not to kill his lover. However, I don't think that'll work for you a second time."

"Right." He forced through his teeth.

Penguin shot Bellamy a worried look.

"Relax brat. I'm not going to kill him, I'm in a good mood plus I enjoy your company when you're happy and go lucky." Crocodile pushed Penguin's glass towards him.

"Thanks." He accepted the glass and glanced at the blonde-haired male from the corner of his eyes.

"Penguin." He sighed wearily.

"It's okay Bellamy, three shots isn't that much." The teen smiled timidly.

That smile was all it took to stop the young man's protest. He sat down beside his new least favorite person in the world and scowled at Penguin. "You're right. Pour me a shot when you're done."

"That's the spirit good ol' boyfriend of the brat." Crocodile's attention wandered back to Monet.

"I thought you said you would stop calling me that!" Penguin protested.

"I'm not his boyfriend." The blonde-haired male rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sure.. you aren't." The older man managed to say despite being distracted as he was.

His eyes followed the general direction Crocodile staring at so intently, with such interest. He almost looked like… he was starving. "What is he looking at like _that_?" he muttered quietly, asking no one in general.

"Like _what?" _Penguin whispered.

Bellamy leaned over towards his friend. "Like food…"

"Oh! You mean Monet. She comes across as delicious if I might say so myself." Penguin gave the woman a quick once over before she could notice.

Now that he mentioned it, Monet really went out of her way to display how much of a beauty she is. "Gorgeous." He nodded approvingly. "Cyne looks nice too."

Crocodile chuckled. "If she could hear you she'd probably slaughter you for your half-assed comment."

"Well… compared to Monet she is just nice. On her own I suppose she'd pass for pretty." Bellamy took a swig of his rum.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

_Fuck. _Law slammed into the wall as he jumped into his pants; his shirt was being a pain in the ass as well. He could not seem to button all the buttons in the right buttonhole, so he gave up on dress shirts and searched for his yellow sweater. He was in a hurry. The tanned male ended up being drugged and now he was about three or four hours late for the party. His hair was still damp and all over the place not that he gave a damn anyways. He wondered why Monet spiked his drink. She always made him a cup of chocolate mint tea while he was studying. So why did she drug him? He had not done anything to hurt her feelings or what not. Maybe she wanted him to sleep more. Maybe she didn't want him to attend her party. Hell, as if he knows what goes through a crazy woman's mind?

"Hey Croco-chan, why is your name Crocodile?" Penguin slurred as he traced the smooth surface his face rested on.

"It's only a nickname. A long time ago someone told me my teeth were as sharp as the ones of a crocodile, it stayed with me." He grinned wide showing his teeth.

The teen raised his head for a second to look at the older male, "Whoa! Bellamy his teeth are really sharp!" he jabbed the sleeping male with his finger.

"What the hell do you want?" he grunted, still half asleep.

"How do you kiss people? Don't they run off scared?" Penguin ran his tongue over his own teeth, which were not that sharp at all in comparison.

"Most find it arousing getting nicked by my teeth, that is." He shrugged.

"You should kiss me." Penguin's eyes glazed over in excitement.

"Why the hell would I do that?" the older male muttered.

"Becauuse~ I want to see if they'll cut me too." He responded as if it was the most natural thing to say.

"You drank too much." The older male shook his head. He had quit a few shots ago as these two continued. The boyfriend fell asleep half an hour ago and Penguin was beyond wasted. After hearing his drunkard talks for an hour, he was used to the stupid questions, confessions and body contact. He got used to _Croco-chan _as well much to his dismay. It was just about 12 and the party was not dying down yet. Doflamingo's crew sure knew how to party hard.

"I know I did… I can't believe you're not drunk and you drank more than I did. Bellamy is sleeping during a party. Can you believe him?" Penguin stared at the young man affectionately.

"Years of alcohol tolerance Penguin." He patted the blonde mop of hair. "He probably had a tiring day."

The raven-haired male denied that. "Naaaaaaah~ I'd know."

"He hates parties then."

"BINGO! He hates parties almost as much as Law does." Penguin frowned. "You know I told him you'd be here and he still didn't make it."

"Oh?" Crocodile features set into mild interest. This was definitely something he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, I mean everyone knows he wants to wrap his legs around your waist except for you." Penguin giggled. "Well… now you know too. Maybe he's asleep like Bellamy."

"Maybe." Crocodile agreed.

Law made his way to the set up bar area. He had already spotted everyone he was looking for. He took a second to admire Monet's work, seeing it for the first time; food, alcohol, and music. He nodded his head, standard pirate celebration. He could see the green haired woman sitting near Cyne far from where Penguin, Bellamy and Crocodile were. _He was here. _Penguin was right for once, he did come. The teen waltzed over to them, feeling ecstatic.

"Bellamy~ Wake up Crocodile's taking advantage of my innocence."

"He's doing what?!" the blonde shouted, with his eyes half opened.

"I'm doing no such thing boyfriend." Crocodile snorted.

"Stop giving people strange nicknames old hag." Bellamy grumbled drowsily.

"I said once more and I'll kill you runt." Crocodile place his left hand in front of Bellamy, he merely wiggled his finger a bit and a small amount of sand hovered above his palm.

"You have a Devil fruit! Penguin leaned over the bar and admired the sand.

"I've had it for awhile." The sand in his hand created a miniature tornado out of sand.

"Way cool." Penguin looked in awe.

Bellamy blinked a few times to clear his vision. "So you're the party's entertainment? Nice parlor tricks."

"ARE YOU STUPID BELLAMY?! He is obviously one of those log things. A log? Loggy? Lommi? What is it called again…?" The teen scratched his head.

Law sat besides the pale man. He took his glass and filled it with a quarter of rum, downing the content in one go. "Blargh—still tastes like shit."

"Logia." Bellamy muttered, "Where did you get Lommi from?"

"Law you made it! What took you so long? Croco-chan was sooooo lonely without you." The younger male questioned.

"Monet spiked my tea." He rolled his eyes. Monet went to some trouble to insure he wouldn't make it here. He was going to make sure she did not know he was.

"Croco-channn~ Tell me who was on top." Penguin gave him a lopsided grin.

"You're too young for that, don't bother asking."

"Crocooooooooo-chan you told me all sorts of stories before Law came." The teen whined.

Law was at a complete loss when it came to the conversation, but that did not stop him from participating. "_Croco-chan… _tell us who was on top." He placed his fingers under his chin, resting his head upon them.

_He knows as well. _Crocodile opened his mouth armed with a clever response when Penguin began to shake his head like mad out of the corner of his eyes. So he did not know, got it. "I'm always on top, in any given situation."

"Are you sure about that?" Law flashed an alluring smile in the older male's direction.

"There is no one that can _top _me." He chuckled in amusement.

"I'll keep that in mind." Law murmured.

**Next Update SOON.**


	5. Chapter 5: All According to Plan

**Chapter 5**

_I took some time to write this chapter because I had so much fun with the last one I was thinking, "How the hell can I make the next chapter better?" I have no idea if it is and to be honest, I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. __

* * *

Penguin's fingers thrummed against the bar accompanied by an annoying rhythm. A silence had set in a few minutes ago and he hated it. "So… why did Monet drug you? Did you piss her off or something?"

Law shrugged. "I have not the slightest idea."

"Unfortunate." Crocodile raised a brow. "However, you still made it, a few hours late and all. How did you manage to wake up?"

Law being as indiscreet as he was gave the warlord a once over, he was looking splendid as usual. "I am a doctor after all, and Monet has no idea how to administer Donquixote-ya's drugs accordingly. She messed up the dosage."

Crocodile nodded. Although it looked like Law barely managed to wake up.

He gave the older man another once over. Charcoal dress pants covered the strong legs; he wore a navy blue dress shirt under the matching charcoal vest and over coat. Too many rings decorated his fingers as usual and his hair was in disarray compared to the traditional slick back he preferred. A few lone strands strayed across his forehead, more than ordinarily. That is when Law noticed his eyes; they were glassy but aware. The teen's lips curved into a sly smirk. Mister Crocodile was a mere few drinks from being intoxicated.

Penguin's fingers tapped the bar louder each time; in fact, he started singing off key to whatever beat he was making.

Bellamy raised his head from the bar, and positioned himself upright. "Penguin… would it kill you to shut up? Your singing voice is unbearable when you're wasted." He rubbed his eyes furiously, clearly aggravated by the noise Penguin was making.

"Why the hell are you sleeping anyways?" Crocodile smacked Bellamy's back harshly.

The blonde winced. "What the hell man! I just woke up… you're a cold-blooded monster."

"I could have killed you in your sleep, but I didn't."

"Lucky me." Bellamy grumbled under his breath.

Crocodile gave him a condescending smile. He noted that Law's eyes would wander on him every now and then. In turn, his eyes did the same.

Penguin snorted and went for Bellamy's half-empty glass. "I sound _amaaazing okay? _You are the one that sounds like you're as old as Croco-chan—not that it's a bad thing Croco-chan… your voice is very deep and manlike. Wait… how old are you. You shouldn't be hanging around teenagers." Penguin gave him a stern warning.

Bellamy seized the glass from Penguin's slack fingers. "You are _NOT _having another glass of anything."

"Bellamy!" The teen shrieked. "Give it back!"

"Definitely not."

Law played with the glass within his fingers before handing it to Penguin. "Here."

"Law!" the blonde stared at the tanned male in disbelief.

"What? He seems thirsty." He teased Bellamy.

"Thank you!" Penguin exclaimed. "Law you are such a sweet little thing." He accepted the drink, grateful to Law. Before Penguin could even place his lips to the glass, someone took the drink from him again. "Why…?" he sulked.

"Your boyfriend's right, you've had enough for the night." Crocodile placed the drink in front of himself.

"And you haven't?!" The teen complained.

"Like you said, I'm older than you. I can drink as many drinks as I want." The warlord glanced over to Law, "As for you, stop encouraging him. You do not want to deal with his drunken advances, slanders, sweet-talk and who else knows what he'll do or say."

Law's eyebrow rose on its own accord. "You're saying Peng made _advances on_ you?"

"I sure as hell did." Penguin winked.

"What?" Bellamy looked as clueless as Law did.

For once, the tanned male could not come up with a decent reply. His mouth was slightly agape as he mused over Penguin. He was a strange one; he was never the same person when he was drunk.

Bellamy rose to his feet. "Okay Peng, we're going to call it night."

"What?" The teen eyed Bellamy wearily.

"Enjoy your night gentlemen. Trafalgar don't you dare drink anything else." The blonde-haired male glowered in Law's direction before helping a staggering Penguin. His skin was crawling with the thought of Penguin advancing on the older man. He did not want to leave Trafalgar alone with that creep but a drunken Penguin seemed more troublesome than a Crocodile.

"No worries." Law waved his friends off. He did not blame Bellamy. Penguin was a completely different person when he got drunk. There was nothing remotely cute about him in this state.

"Goodnight sleeping boyfriend." Crocodile's amused expression met with an irritated glare.

"Sleeping boyfriend?" Law smirked.

"It's a play of words on Sleeping Beauty. He fell asleep after having a few shots and I've been teasing the two of them since this evening."

"Oh, I see." Law expressed polite interest. In truth, he was having a hard time fighting the urges to glance over the violet-haired male when his attention is elsewhere. He sure was handsome Law thought to his self, it made the tanned male more self-conscious of his own appearance, a hot mess.

His hair was damp and noticeably towel-dried; he wore his nicest pair of black pants, they emphasized his well-toned ass and he had on his favorite yellow sweater, washed and wrinkled free. He understood these kinds of parties went from casual to semi-formal, he did both. There was _nothing _remotely casual about Crocodile. Law shook his head mentally. He should have fought with his dress shirt buttons more fiercely.

_Oh boy, _he had a nice remark for the way Trafalgar was unsubtly appraising him but he decided against it when he realized how the kid felt about his own attire. The teen went from looking at him as if he was some kind of dessert to worrying about his own clothes. "Yellow suits you." He muttered before consuming what little alcohol left in the glass Law offered to Penguin.

"What?" the younger male questioned.

"Yellow suits you." Crocodile said more firmly.

"_Thank you." _He did hear correctly, the man complimented him.

"Your confidence is what sets you apart from Monet and all the others around your age. Be sure of yourself, always." The older male rose from the bar stool. Having to deny the undercurrents of attraction was utterly regretful. However, there was no way in hell he would be able to sit here and drink more while Trafalgar was around.

"Wait… I just got here." Law reached out to stop the warlord, his hand grasped onto his sleeve.

"And? I have been here for a few hours, I believe that is enough. If you had wanted to spend more time with me you should have been awake and here." Crocodile unwillingly shook the hand off his coat sleeve.

It was not hard to see the older male's reluctance to leave, if anything it seemed as if he wanted Law to cling onto the sleeve of his jacket, which is exactly what Law did. "Are you sure you won't stay?"

"You can make an attempt to prolong my leaving. After all, I am not immune to _persuasion_."

The glint in those golden eyes was without a doubt noticeable. The invitation was behind his stoic mask. All Law had to do was beg him to stay a few more minutes, and he would do so begrudgingly, for the sake of pretences. A few more drinks later, the two of them would head for his sleeping quarters. Of course, they could excuse their nightly activities for being drunk. Law knew the trade exceedingly well; however, he was not feeling it tonight. "I believe my persuasion skills are not capable of holding you here." The teen smiled politely. "It was nice seeing you _Crocodile-ya." _his tongue caressed the man's name with purpose.

The older man nodded. "I'll be on my way." He rose to his feet, heading for the lower deck.

Law stood up as well. He walked alongside the taller man, out of sight. Why do they not skip the drunken part? It meant they would have more time and both sides shared mutual interest. "I was thinking we skip that part."

"Of course you were Trafalgar. There is not an ounce of modesty coursing through your body."

Law's lips curved upward into a half smile. "Not at all."

"_Che. _You'll be asking for trouble if you aren't careful." The violet-haired man scanned the room before they descended the stairs.

"Relax. No one in this room has the slightest interest in us, see?"

"My height kept you well hidden." Crocodile gestured for Law to go first.

"That too. We can't have scandals happening." Law looked over his shoulder and winked at his accomplice before treading the stairs below him.

"Unless you're reckless enough and maybe a bit of a masochist." Crocodile chuckled quietly.

"I can be a bit reckless… sometimes." The tanned male trailed off.

"I haven't noticed so." His amused expression did not falter.

* * *

They made it to Crocodile's quarters in record time. Law looked around; he had expected something more striking from the man. The room was crème coloured with a large mahogany bookshelf on the right wall. In the center of the room was the expected large bed, covered in silk covers of burgundy. He could see the adjacent bathroom's door slightly open with no indication of its design due to the lack of light.

"Were you expecting more?" The man closed the door, turning the lock and setting the deadbolt soon after. They did not need any interruptions or spectators marching in.

"Hmm… I think I was." Law stood in the middle of the room scrutinizing the bookshelf's contents. Most titles were unknown to him, slowly losing interest he moved over to the bed. His fingers brushed over the sheets. They were smooth and cold, as he had expected. "I heard you redecorated but…"

"I'm nothing like Doflamingo. I prefer simplicity over extravagance." He shrugged his jacket off; it hit the floor with a muted thud.

Law scowled as the vest and scarf landed on top of the already floor ridden jacket.

"What?" An eyebrow rose.

"Clothes do not belong on the floor. Plus these things are definitely expensive." The teen sat on the edge of the bed glaring at the older man.

"I disagree. Ah these? They aren't much." Crocodile undid the first few buttons of his shirt.

"They aren't much to you but, I don't think I'd ever be able to own clothes of that class." He muttered under his breath. Law slid off the bed and went straight for the pile of clothes lying on the floor. As soon as he was within range, the older man grasped his wrist.

"I've heard you hate things out of order, especially clothes." The violet-haired male pulled the teen closer to himself.

Trafalgar glanced at the clothes beneath them; he then looked up at the warlord and shrugged. "I dislike clutter." He attempted to bend over and pick up the expensive clothes. "Let go, will you?" He shook his wrist.

In retaliation, Crocodile's grip not only tightened but his other hand snaked around Law's lower back, keeping him pressed right up against the older man. "I don't feel like it."

Law shot him a look of irritation. "Please?"

"I really don't want to." Crocodile murmured. "Are you sure you want this?"

The tanned male made a face. He was chest to chest, more or less with the warlord; close enough to feel his body heat searing through his sweater. "I hate hearing thoughtless things." He said as his arms made their way around the taller male's neck. "I came here willingly if you haven't noticed yet."

"Just making sure. I don't want any more offences piling up." He lowered his neck so Law did not have to stretch on the tip of his toes.

"That's awfully nice of-" a pair of lips came crashing onto his. Well so much for finishing his sentence, he thought as he met them back with a passion worth reckoning. He could not remember the last time he had a promiscuous affair, right… because he has not had one before.

Crocodile slid his tongue between the teen's parted lips. He stroked the teen's wet appendage with his own coercing it to follow along with his own rhythm. Law was not having it. He was not about to submit. His own tongue was going wild pushing itself into Crocodile's mouth, grazing against the older male's inner cheeks, stroking the roof of his mouth before having his tongue tangled against the others. Crocodile having more experience than the other does quickly took control. He plunged his appendage into Law's mouth again. They took a brief break due to Law's lack of oxygen, and then went at it again. Somehow, between then and now they had stumbled towards the bed. Crocodile pressed Law against the mattress and silk comforters. Their kisses became messy and less careful, teeth knocked against each other more than often. It was when the chattering became unbearable they broke apart.

"Hah…hah.." Law panted. "Holy shit.."

Crocodile chuckled quietly. He pressed his lips against the softer ones once more.

Law craned his neck and pointed towards his favorite spot. "Start right here." He commanded.

"Is that what you want?" His lips hovered over Law's neck, purposely blowing warm breath right where Law wanted him to give attention.

"Precisely." One of the teen's hands threaded through the violet hair, using this method to pull Crocodile's head down.

Crocodile complied, keeping his amused expression hidden in the crook of Law's neck. He licked the sensitive flesh tentatively studying Law's face every now and then. He nipped and bit a trail down his throat.

The raven-haired male murmured approvingly as Crocodile's trail of love bites continued down his abdomen.

The older male stopped just above his waistband. He rested his head against Law's abs. "Any request of yours, I'll make sure to fulfill." The violet-haired male brushed his lips against Law's navel.

The younger male covered his eyes with his forearm. Like hell he was going to direct him any further.

Crocodile patiently waited for Trafalgar to order him. Usually he did whatever he wanted, uncaring towards his partner's preferences and turn-ons however, he was practically drunk and considerate as a side effect.

After one long moment, Law still felt the heat simmering beneath his skin. "Crocodile.. You can't just stop." No response. His way of teasing was unorthodox. It wasn't until he heard the light snores that he figured out why Crocodile stopped reacting. "Ugh…" he groaned and rolled onto his side, jostling the older male. Not that he cared if he woke up.

_How the hell does one sleep feeling this hot and bothered?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_** People, I have just re-read chapter 5. LIKE WHAT WAS THAT HOT SHIT? It is much more refreshing after reading it a week or so after writing it. I nearly died from reading my own writing. Having purposely avoided a sex scene between those two because, I did not know how you all would receive it. To be truthful, I was not receiving it well either (In my world, Crocodile belongs to Luffy and Doflamingo ONLY). However, that make out scene was so hot. I do not know if you all think the same, so I will be cautious about flaunting their relationship or whatever you call _"almost had sex" _I usually do not make these things long but I wanted to share my opinion. P.S I write the top note before I actually start writing which leaves me to also write a bottom note. In addition, thanks for reading my little rants ;_; you guys are the best.

Without further ado,

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Moving was never such a pain before. _Shit._ He was not capable of turning or any movement in general; whatever held him in place was profusely strong. Crocodile blinked his vision clear; it was most likely midday, the reason why his eyes were virtually glued shut. He glanced at the person holding him in place; the tangled raven hair was most of what he could see. He craned his neck a tad and looked below him. _Ah. _Trafalgar Law. His own arms were draping over the tanned male as the teen's long ones wrapped around his middle. He realized why could not move a moment later, the legs tangled with his own were keeping him in place. He chuckled to himself quietly. Law took snuggling to a whole other level; he was no less than a prisoner was. He tried sliding out of Law's embrace however; the younger male was stuck to him like glue.

Law stirred restlessly in his sleep. Crocodile was clearly disturbing him. "What do you want?" he groaned sleepily.

"I would like to be able to breathe, maybe." Crocodile chuckled in amusement.

"Too bad for you asshole…" he trailed off, ending his sentence with light snores.

The tanned male was evidently not a morning person. Crocodile tousled the raven hair with his free hand; Law was much cuter while he was asleep. He assessed inventory, they both had only lost their shirts; pants were still intact, his were still zipped up meaning nothing occurred from what he was aware happened. The violet-haired male scowled. He had fallen asleep last night before initiating anything serious and somehow made his way besides Law during the night. He took it as a sign he should heed, Law is off-limits, to him as well. That did not stop him from feeling irritated with himself, he wanted to do so many things to the teen, and they were too vulgar to be said aloud in a casual conversation. It would not be odd for him to whisper it later on, which is if the chance occurs. He drank more than he initially thought he did, he wondered how Penguin and Bellamy were doing, and seeking them out later on was something he would certainly do.

"Wrinkles are not attractive." Law's fingers smoothed out Crocodile's troubled brows.

"Are you awake this time or more sleeping talking?"Crocodile clutched the fingers touching his face, and kept them within his grasp.

"Mm… I'm almost awake. Wake me up properly." The teen squirmed upwards, so he was face to face with the older male. He squeezed the warlord tighter with his arm, which were slack a mere moment ago and pressed his lips against another pair curtly. "Good morning." He smiled contently.

It made Crocodile want to please him more than he wanted to last night. _Tonight. _He thought to himself. "Morning." The older male replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty sound surprisingly." The teen sat up, in order to stretch his long limbs. His arms shot up over his head while he yawned loudly.

"I could tell, the shadows beneath your eyes have just about disappeared. You would have to sleep in my bed a few more days and it would be as if they were never there."

Law cracked an eye open and smirked. "I agree with you, except I want more than sleep from your bed." The gray-eyed male feeling rather confident, straddled the older male and leaned forward using his arms for brace on the hard chest, he admired Crocodile's face up close. "What do you think?"

"Cheeky brat, you are. Where do you get this boldness from?" The violet-haired man found himself grasping Law's hip casually with the arm that was not cushioning his head.

"Mm… I've always been like this, I believe. When I want something, there's no limit. Sexually? I initiate. Like last night." Law bit his cheek to keep from laughing; he did not want to bruise the warlord's ego. After all, the older man was charming; he had the power to set Law's whole body on fire with the plain tips of his fingers. If he used his merciless tongue again, Law would submit to him without a doubt.

"Speaking of which, it seems I fell asleep part way." Crocodile glared at the ceiling.

Law shifted back into his sitting position, he then placed his hands palm down on either side of the man's neck, which left him hanging directly over Crocodile's view. "You could easily make up for that now. The heat was almost unbearable, I could hardly sleep." The teen purposely gnawed on his bottom lip.

"Later_." _Crocodile tucked a strand of loose hair obstructing Law's face behind his ear. Usually an inadequate attempt at seducing him would have no affect on a callous man such as himself; however, there was something about Trafalgar that left him with a longing, a desire to overwhelm the teen with his own urges.

Law sulked resembling a child instead of the young man that he was. "You're right. We have to make an appearance at breakfast." Unwilling as ever, he climbed off the warlord in search of his sweater. "I'll go first okay?" He shoved the article over his head and wiggled into it. He leaned over the bed and gave the older man another swift kiss, then rushed out of the room before Crocodile caught sight of the redness on his face.

Crocodile's lips curved in amusement. He wondered why the teen was embarrassed over a simple kiss.

* * *

Law ran smack into Penguin and Bellamy. _Shoot. _He forgot they shared them room right across from this one. They all stood in the confined hallway not sure of what to say to each other. "Hey." He broke the silence.

"Last time I checked, your room isn't anywhere near here." Bellamy accused.

Penguin walked around him in tiny circles, scrutinizing him similar to the way people examine science projects. "Hmm…" he clutched Law's chin with his thumb and forefinger, moving his face from left to right, up and down, he kept the tanned male's face to the side and slightly upwards. " You see that Bellamy?"

"Yeah?" He too moved closer to look at whatever Penguin was showing him.

"That's all. There's nothing else." Penguin released Law's face and nodded satisfied with his conclusion.

He stared at the two of them puzzled by the understanding looks passing between them.

Another look.

"What?" His brow rose in confusion.

"Even though you were in his room you guys didn't do _that. _Good job Lawly." Penguin smiled widely at his friend's stupid expression.

"Lawly?" His eyebrow managed a few more millimeters.

"I don't even know." Bellamy shook his head.

"Err… well I came up with it last night! Anyways we have somewhere to be Bells, let's go and keep up the good work Lawly." Penguin linked arms with Bellamy and tugged him towards the upper hall.

"_Don't you dare give me a nickname..." _

"_Too late I already did." _

"_I don't care, throw it away."_

"_How can I throw away a nickname? STUPID."_

Law snorted, as their voices grew further away. He shook his head in wonder. Penguin could always tell when Law had sex… could he detect pheromones or something? He combed through his hair with his fingers, humans were not aware of pheromones on that level. He walked towards his room. He might as well change before someone notices he is still wearing the same thing.

* * *

Finally dressed, he headed into the dining room. "Ahoy drunkards~" He greeted the half-dead pirates.

"G'morning." Some responded.

"L….aww.." A few groaned.

Most did not bother lifting their heads off the table.

"How long did you idiots party?" he laughed at the poor moral of the usually live crew.

"Much longer then you did kid." Cyne patted the empty chair besides her.

"Oh shut up woman. I partied all night long." The tanned male implicated as he sat down besides the black haired woman.

"…I'm sure that was nice considering that little mark on your neck." She poked the spot.

"If you're worried about me, it should disappear before he gets back." He looked down at the slight woman.

"As if I'd be worried about a shrimp like you." She leaned against his shoulder and yawned. "Take anything you want from my plate… I want to sleep."

Law rolled his eyes. "Go to bed and thanks." He picked at a few things he liked; he was not that hungry… for food anyways.

She then wrapped her arms around his waist. "Take me there." She replied while snuggling his shoulder.

"I refuse." Law nibbled on a slice of toast.

"Insolent brat, I gave you food and this is how you repay me?" The older woman whined.

"Everyone gives me food. It's mandatory around here; you're only complying with your responsibilities." Law stuck out his tongue at Cyne.

"How can someone with a beautiful face have such a horrible personality?" The dark-haired woman sighed dramatically.

"Cyne. You can't say that without seeing me in my prime, I've heard I'm much worse then." Law smirked.

"Oh, trust me. I know how much of a little devil you can be. You grew up to be a nice kid, when you were smaller I had plenty of trouble dealing with you." She jabbed his ribcage with her elbow. "Tell me, what do you use to do your laundry? Your shirt smells phenomenal."

"Ask Penguin. He washes my clothes."

"I think I will, there he is. PENGUIN! BELLS!" The woman called to the teen and his companion.

"Coming! ~" He ran across the room, leaving Bellamy with all their food. He pried Cyne right off Law and gave her a hug. "Hey Cyne."

"_Bells? When the hell did I become a Bell?... freakin' people man." _The blonde muttered as he approached the table.

"I thought they didn't like each other." Law looked at Bellamy for an explanation.

"Rum brings us all together." Bellamy stated.

"You guys left before we did."

"Yeah, well we came back out later on to help Monet out and the party was still going on at dawn!" Penguin exclaimed. He sat beside Cyne while Bellamy slid onto the bench across from Law.

"No wonder why everyone is dead." Law glanced around the room, and returned his attention to Bellamy's plate.

"I haven't slept a wink yet." Cyne released Law and held onto Penguin now.

"See anything you like Law? Oh? What's that? You don't. That's right, cause I purposely got everything you hate. Bacon strips, bacon omelette, toast with bacon in between and my favorite bacon flavored pancakes." Bellamy grinned. He came prepared he was going to be the only pirate not to have his food stolen by Law. _SCORE. _He thought internally.

Law's face wrinkled with disgust. "I hate bacon."

"Cyne…" Penguin blushed as her arms tightened around him.

"I know." Bellamy's grin widened.

Law picked up a bacon strip and took a bite out of it. "Disgusting."

"I'm only going to borrow your shoulder for a bit, is that a problem?" She looked up at the teen from under her lashes, flashing him a half smile.

"Why would you eat it if you hate the flavor?" Bellamy rolled his eyes. He still won, Law was taste testing and he hated it; he will not reach into his plate again.

Law finished the strip in his hand and went for another one, shoving the whole thing in his mouth while chewing, slow and uncertainly.

"It's not." Penguin responded quietly while he ate, his face still a tad flushed.

Bellamy stopped breathing. He had miscalculated; Law took more bacon from his plate. He took a deep breath. It was okay. Law was just curious about the flavor he dislikes. He clearly hated the texture and taste, which was why that was most definitely his last piece.

"It's still sickening." He frowned, picking up a pancake this time.

The dark haired woman tapped Penguin's shoulder, whispering something into his ear after he leant towards her. Whatever she had said sent most of his blood to his face.

"W-what?!" he exclaimed.

"…" That was it for Bellamy, he was about to beat the bacon out of Law when someone grabbed the arm reaching for Law.

"Relax brat, it's just a pancake... with bacon?" The older male sat down beside Bellamy.

The look on Bellamy's face was more than pure shock; he was devastated. "IT'S NOT JUST BACON. HOW CAN YOU SAY _JUST _BACON? IT IS IMPORTANT AND MOUTH-WATERING. HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE IT AND HE KEEPS EATING IT, THAT'S HOW POTENT BACON IS,!" he finished his speech with a whole lot of conviction.

"Shut up." Cyne ducked under the table and unstrapped one of her high heels, then chucked it at his head.

"It's just bacon." Crocodile mused.

"Bellamy." Penguin rolled his eyes.

"Still tastes like trash." Law's face was full of displeasure.

Bellamy grimaced in pain. "You all just raped my asshole." He said as he rubbed his forehead and winced.

"What…?" The black haired woman covered her laugh with a cough, but her body convulsed with silent laughter.

Penguin could not hold back. He pretty much doubled over and had the hysterics. "Who says that during breakfast?" the teen wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Who says that at all?" The warlord smacked Bellamy's back.

"Stop trying to kill me." He sputtered as he almost choked on his food.

"If I ever _tried _to kill you, you'd be dead. I told you that yesterday." Crocodile gave him a killer grin.

"Whatever." Bellamy finished off his plate and stacked it with Cyne's and Penguin's plates.

"Hurry up Croco-chan. Law's the only one that can take dishes to Monet without getting murdered." The teen rested his chin against the table.

"I need to enjoy my food. There's no point in hurrying the best meal of the day."

"_Croco-chan." _Cyne tested out his nickname.

Crocodile sent a menacing glare in her direction. "Don't. He's the only one."

"Whoa" She shot her hands in the air, a sign of surrender. "I was just trying it out." She smirked, sending him a challenge.

He rolled his eyes, disregarding her all together. "Women." He scoffed, as if they were an excuse of some sort.

"I'm special." Penguin gloated.

"Could I call you that?" The tanned male snickered under his breath.

The older male's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "Definitely not."

Law smirked to himself. He would make sure to try that out later.

* * *

Quick little side note guys: Sorry to overwhelm you with all this communication but I kind of cut off a bit of chapter 6 and infused it with chapter 7. PLEASE if you like this story leave a review. I would love some feedback from you all and I will try to keep the notes short next chapter.


End file.
